Difficult Decisions
by Darkling Rose
Summary: What would have happened if Malchior had never betrayed Raven and she had successfully gotten him out of the book? Jealousy and a really hard decision, thats what. (Rae[x]Mal) (Rae[x]Rob)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not and will never own the Teen Titans... if i did things would be MUCH different and Starfire and Robin would NOT be together! **twitch**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

Malchior sighed and rolled over, trying , but failing to get comfortable. It had been a month ago from today that Raven had freed him from that damned book. And since they were not yet done preparing his room, he had to sleep on the lumpy couch. He grumbled, stupid couch. He really wished he could have stayed with Raven until his room was finished, but she didn't entirely trust him. He could understand that but he was still frustrated with his current situation. 

He decided to stop thinking about how he hated the couch at the moment and to think about Raven. It seemed he could never long keep his thoughts from wandering to her. But that couldn't be helped, she was like a goddess to him. Yes, a temperamental, sometimes moody and always sarcastic goddess, but none the less, a goddess. Her amethyst eyes, her smooth, now longer hair, her melodic laugh, she was even cute when she was angry. It almost drove him crazy how she would sometimes pointedly ignore him, and even more when stupid "Wonder Boy" would start flirting with her. He grumbled again, annoying bird brain, flirting with _his _Raven. After a little while Malchior drifted off to sleep thinking of Raven, and he had a dream that Robin got squashed by a giant mallet.

"Hey Malchior, wake up!" yelled an all to familiar annoying voice. "What do you want Beast Boy?" said Malchior moodily. "Your taking up all the room on the couch and I want to play my GameStation 2!" complained Beast Boy. "Fine, fine, I'm getting up." Said Malchior, glaring at him. If looks could kill Beast Boy would be a lifeless corpse. Malchior than glanced at the clock on the wall and groaned, It was only 6:00 in the morning. He decided to kill Beast Boy later, and head up to the roof, where he knew Raven would be. She always liked to watch the sunrise and sit in the cool morning air.

Malchior stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. The elevator started to make it's way slowly up and Malchior wondered why he didn't just teleport up. The elevator stopped on the 10th floor and Malchior thought, '_Great, just what I wanted, company._' It would have been OK if it was Starfire or Cyborg, but NOO, It just had to be Robin that entered the elevator. "Malchior." Said Robin curtly. "Robin." replied Malchior with a glare. Robin went to press the floor he needed but stopped when he saw it was already lit up. "Your going to the roof ?" asked Robin. "Yes," replied Malchior with a smirk, "I was going to go see Raven and maybe join her in meditating." "Oh." Was all Robin said as the elevator made it's slow way up again.

Once they reached the floor, they both headed up a flight of stairs and onto the roof. Raven felt their aurora and knew they were coming, but didn't pay any attention to them. They would have to wait until she was done meditating. Not much to her surprise, Malchior joined her in meditating, while Robin opted on just coming back later. Knowing she knew he was there, Malchior sent his thoughts to her, '_Thank god, Bird Boys leaving. Doesn't he get on your nerves? I mean, he's always flirting with you or trying to be in close proximity to you.' 'You mean like you do?' _Raven shot back, annoyed at being interrupted. She had almost finished and now she would need about another 20 minutes. "Good grief girl, don't bite my head off about it, I was just wondering." "Yeah, well, you wonder too much." Said Raven dryly. Malchior just smiled and replied, "I know."

_

* * *

_

Down in the common room, Robin was fuming. He had wanted to get some time with Raven. He wanted to talk to her. Stupid Malchior, just because he was a dragon that didn't mean that he was better than everyone else. Robin plopped down on the couch across from Beast Boy and sighed, he was never going to get close to Raven with Malchior around, but that didn't mean he was going to stop trying. Beast Boy looked up from his game and asked, "Dude, you OK?" "Yeah." Replied Robin, Beast Boy couldn't be trusted with a secret, but he wished he could tell someone about his problem. Beast Boy looked confused at first when Robin wouldn't say any more, but quickly forgot all about it as he resumed playing his GameStation 2.

Who could he tell? Certainly not Cyborg because Cyborg was like an older brother to Raven and he was very protective of her, if Robin told him it could mean losing an arm, or his very life. Not Raven, not Beast Boy…Starfire had a thing for Robin, so she was out of the question. Robin got up and left to go to his room, maybe he should ask Raven if she'd like to go on a date. He wasn't sure what she would say, she and Malchior were kinda together, but it seemed that it was the only to find out if she had feelings for him. Robin sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands, this was going to be hard.

_

* * *

_

Raven and Malchior entered the common room shortly after Robin left. Cyborg had woken up and was making waffles for everyone, so they sat down on the couch and watched Beast Boy play his game for a while. After a couple minutes, Malchior got bored and decided to see how tolerant Raven was going to be of him today. He leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. Raven squirmed a bit, but seemed determined not to give him the pleasure of seeing her blush. Malchior smiled, she was so funny about those kind of things. Malchior started to run kissed across her cheek, each time getting closer and closer to her lips. When he was about 2 kisses from her lips she brought her hand up and smack him in the back of the head. "Hey!" he cried, "What was that for!" "You know perfectly well that you deserved that." Raven said through clenched teeth. Malchior smirked, he knew he did, but he wasn't about to let Raven know that. "What," said Malchior, putting on a puppy dog face, "am I no longer allowed to show my affection for you?" Raven sighed and pulled him close so she could whisper into his ear, "It's just uncomfortable for me when you do that in front of the other Titans." "OK." He replied and planted one last kiss on her lips. She pulled away and stood up. She than started walking back to her room. "Where you going?" asked Malchior. "To take a shower." She stated simply. "Need help?" he shot back, smirking. "I think I can handle it pervert." She called over her shoulder as she exited the room.

"Hey dude," said Beast Boy, pausing his game, "Are you and Rae together?" "Yes." Replied Malchior happily. "Why?" "Oh, I just wanted to tell you that you better not kiss her or anything in front of Cyborg, he's kind of like a big brotherto her, and he'd rip your head off." Said Beast Boy, smiling like he would really love to see Cyborg rip Malchior's head right off his shoulders. Malchior shrugged, but made a mental not of this, he was rather fond of his head.

_

* * *

_

Robin heard light footsteps coming down the hall and turned down his ratio so that he could decipher who it was by the way they walked. It turned out to be Raven, but it sounded like she was tip toeing and strangely, had no shoes on. Robin jumped up from his bed and walked out the door to see her. She had a towel wrapped around her, was soaking wet, and had a scowl plastered on her face that would scare a rabid dog. Her scowl deepened when she saw Robin and she quickened her pace and tried to walk past him. "Rae, what are you doing?" asked a bemused Robin. Raven sighed and explained, "I went to take a shower, I forgot to bring a change of clothes with me and had put my dirty clothes down the laundry chute. So I was trying to get back to my room undetected." Robin smirked when she was finished. It was not like Raven to be forgetful, this was a once in a life time thing. "Why didn't you just teleport back to your room?" asked Robin, starting to laugh. Raven's mean scowl turned into a look of embarrassment and she started to bang her head against the wall. "I _**bang**_ can't _**bang**_ believe _**bang**_ that I didn't **_bang_ _bang_ _bang_** think of that my self! **_bang_ _bang_ _bang_ _bang_** " With those final words, Raven enclosed herself in black magic and was gone.

When Raven reached the safety of her room she immediately went to her walk in closet to change into her leotard and cape. Unfortunately for Raven it was laundry day and Starfire had taken all of her uniforms to be washed. The only thing in the closet was a pair of black sofies and a white cami with a raven on it. (the bird, duh) Grumbling , she pulled them on and plopped down on her bed. She than turned and realized that she was not the sole occupant of it. "Malchior," she hissed, "you had better have a good explanation for being in here." "Don't worry," he said, kissing the top of her head and pulling her close, "I do." "Well than what is it?" said Raven in her usual monotone. "Your so called _friends _took up the whole couch, and when I asked if they could sit on the floor or something so I could rest they told me to just take a nap in your room. So that's why I'm here." He said, flashing her his dazzling smile that she had grown accustom to. "For some reason I highly doubt that, remember, I'm an empath, and your right eye twitches twice when you lie." "Damn it." Said Malchior, his grin fading from his face. "Why do you have to be so smart?" he asked, cocking his head. "Why do you have to ask dumb questions?" she said in a bored voice. Malchior shrugged and ran a hand through her soft hair. He than leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. She was surprised at first and a book flew off her bookshelf and landed on the other side of the room. But Malchior simply ignored this and continued, stroking her hair and taking in the smell of lavender that she always seemed to smell like. He than broke the kiss and looked into her amethyst eyes. He could just sit here and look into her eyes for hours if it didn't make her nervous. He leaned in again and kissed her, but more passionately this time. She wrapped her arms around him and lost herself in the kiss. At that moment the alarm went off, so they tore apart and teleported to the common room as fast as possible, still being being in a sort of daze. "What's the problem?" Malchior asked once they were in the room. The rest of the Titans were all lounged on the couch and laughing. "What's going on here?" said Raven suspiciously, looking around the room. "We, **everyone glared at him**, I mean, _I_ just wanted to get everyone in here to watch the movie we picked out the other day, and I figured you'd kill me if I just went up to your room to ask, so I set off the alarm." Replied Beast Boy, with a shrug. "And what makes you think I'm not going to kill you now?" said Raven, giving him the evil eye. "Uhhh." Beast Boy sweat dropped and continued, "I j-just thought th-that……uhhhhh." "Forget it," said Raven. "you didn't interrupt anything important anyway." At this Malchior glared at Raven, who smirked and took a seat next to Robin on the couch. Malchior grumbled and took his place on her other side. He started to put his arm around Raven's shoulder but stopped at the glares he got from Cyborg and Robin. Beast Boy popped a video into the TV and took a seat between Cyborg and Starfire.

During the course of the movie Starfire managed to scoot herself as close to Robin as humanly possible and grab onto him at all the scary parts. Robin did not look happy about this, he wished that Starfire would take a hint and leave him alone but she was to bubble headed and oblivious to notice such things. To keep his mind off of Starfire, Robin kept looking at Raven and watching her facial expressions while she was watching the movie. Malchior was also watching Raven because the movie was boring him, being a dragon, he had seen much scarier things in real life than in this movie. Raven felt their stares and was growing more nervous by the second. Did Robin like her? He probably did, he always wanted to be close to her and always chose her as his partner on missions, she thought he was over her, but she guessed not now. If he did like her still, than there would be big problems. Malchior certainly wasn't the type to share anything, and most definitely not the person he loved. Robin could be just as stubborn and possessive as Malchior at times, and they already didn't get along. This was going to be _very _bad. The problem was, that she liked them both the same, but in different ways, she was already in a relationship with Malchior, but Robin and her had been dating on and off before she even found the cursed book. She couldn't bear to have to pick one of them, so she just hoped that they didn't make her until she really knew who she wanted to be with. Oh yeah, this was _bad_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: _I dont own Teen Titans, blah, blah, blah...

* * *

Raven fell asleep in the middle of the movie. When it was over the Titans decided not to wake her up and just bring her to her room. Malchior bent down to pick her up when Robin rudely pushed him aside and gathered her in his arms. Malchior scowled at him but was too weary to argue at the moment. He did however, insist that he come too. When they reached Raven's room Malchior punched in the code for her door. Robin was surprised that he knew the code, but than again he was her boyfriend. But he didn't like to think about that. Robin walked into her room and placed her gently on the bed. Malchior leaned against the door frame and watched him like a hawk. After tucking Raven under the covers Robin looked around the room curiously. He had never actually been inside Raven's room before and he liked it. It was slightly creepy but the coolness and darkness was soothing. "Let me guess," said Malchior with a smirk, "you've never been in her room before." Robin frowned at him but refrained from talking. "Your so full of yourself, it's pretty funny actually." Said Malchior, pushing Robin's buttons purposefully. Robin's frown deepened, and he walked out of the room in a huff. "Sissy boy, I could beat him up with my eyes closed." muttered Malchior as he watched Robin's retreating figure. "Oh really?" said Raven, sitting up and giving him a look. "Your awake!" said Malchior flabbergasted. "Don't be so surprised," said Raven smirking, "Why would I tell you that I'm awake if I could just get carried to my room?" Malchior laughed, "Lazy." "Yeah yeah, I know." Replied Raven, yawning. This made Malchior yawn too and he realized just how tired he was. "Can I crash here tonight Rae" he said as an afterthought. Raven sighed and nodded a "yes" This made Malchior grin like a maniac and crawled under the covers next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she unexpectedly didn't resist. Raven snuggled against him and whispered, "Good night Malchior." Malchior kissed her gently and rested his head on top of hers. "Good night Rae."

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

Raven and Malchior simultaneously shot up, jerked out of their sleep by the alarm system. Malchior looked at Raven's clock and shouted angrily, "Damned villans! Waking me up on the ONE night that I actually can get some sleep!" Raven smirked at his little outburst. Malchior snapped his head around in her direction and frowned, "What's so funny!" Raven straightened her face and headed out the door. "Oh nothing really, just you." Malchior's frown deepened and he followed her out of the room.

Six sleepy and annoyed Titans entered the living room. Everyone but Robin plopped down on the couch wearily, as their frazzled looking leader checked the computer to see what was wrong. He tapped away furiously until finding the right information. When he finally did he slammed his fist on the keyboard in anger. Robin sighed and turned back to the group. "False alarm." He said flatly, looking incredibly pissed off. Malchior groaned angrily. A false alarm of all things! It was the first night in over a month that he was getting a good nights sleep. "Hey Malchior." Said Beast Boy, interrupting his thoughts. "You weren't in the living room when we all got here." Raven raised an eyebrow at this, wondering where Beast Boy was going. "So where were you sleeping?" he asked. Malchior yawned and replied tiredly, "In Raven's room." At these words it seemed time had stopped and all the Titans besides Raven stared open-mouthed at Malchior. Robin was the first to break the silence with a loud, "WHAT!" Malchior smirked while Raven glared at him. "Not in THAT way Robin." she said with a menacing look, "And since when is it your business anyway?" Robin looked taken aback. He had not expected Raven to be angry at him, he was just concerned for her. "Raven…" he started, but she grabbed Malchior's hand and teleported out of the room.

Once they reached her room Raven plopped down on her bed tiredly. "Why can't Robin just keep out of things?" she asked, more to herself than to Malchior. Malchior shrugged and lay down next to her. "He dosen't trust me… no one does." He said. "I don't really want to be hated by him, I just like to push his buttons, but it can't be helped. He likes you… a lot." Raven sighed and rolled over to face Malchior. He ran a hand through her hair and looked into her eyes. He could see confusion, anger, and love swirling around… what would she decide?

* * *

**I know this is kind of short, but i have some horse shows coming up and need to spend most of my free time with my horse . I will try to update ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the Teen Titans_

* * *

"This is crap, a whole truck load of crap." Stated Raven rudely when she awakened to be surrounded by, it seemed like, every flower known to the world. She reached over and plucked a little card from the garden that now resided in her room and read: To my love, your dearest Robin. 

Raven sighed, this was pathetic. Did they really think she would choose between them? What morons. She fazed through the ceiling and entered the kitchen to make her morning tea. This was a ritual she never swayed from but this morning, it seemed, there was no more tea. "Damn." She said aloud, plopping ungracefully onto the couch. At this moment Malchior entered the room and smiled at the site of her. "Good morning Rae." Raven merely grunted and continued to stare up at the ceiling, she had a feeling this would be a very trying day.

A moment later Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin came barreling in, making a mad dash for the couch. Not seeing Raven they leaped over the back of the couch and landed on it. Or more precisely, landed on her.

"GET OFF ME YOU IDIOTS!" she yelled from under them, sending them jumping off for fear of losing a limb. She brushed herself off and scowled at them all. Malchior sat at the table trying to suppress laughter and Raven sent a stream of flying pillows at him, upsetting his cup of milk, and landing it in his lap. When the attack subsided Malchior was dripping wet and had many feathers stuck to him, making him look like a giant chicken.

This was the final straw for them all and every one, aside from Raven of course, burst into a hysteria of laughter.

"Well, at least there getting along." mumbled Raven as she headed to the roof to meditate.

Up on the roof she let out a sigh, she was really tired, and she had no idea why. 'I must be stressed out.' She thought as she lay back, her head against the concrete and her legs dangling over the edge. 'Maybe I should take a vacation.'

* * *

**Yes i know this is uber short, but i really have no time to really write. At least this is better than nothing right?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No own Teen Titans.

* * *

**

She woke with a start as a shadow loomed over her… wait, she had been asleep? Raven, bleary eyed, sat up and looked around. Ah, it was only Robin.

"What do you want?" she snapped irritably. '_Stupid boy, waking me up_.'

"So," he said, sitting next to her and ignoring her question entirely. "You got my flowers?"

Raven rolled her eyes. She than got up and stalked off to find some solitude. Maybe she would take a vacation. Somewhere dark… and quiet.

"Raven!" Robin cried. He hated to be ignored like that. "Raven come back this instant!"

Raven swiveled around, glaring. "What did you just say?"

Robin gulped and averted his eyes. Oh shit.

Raven, seething, turned back around and started to walk away again. But with a backward flick of her wrist she sent a huge pile of water from the bay onto his head, plus a couple of fish for the full effect.

* * *

Back in the kitchen Raven went to go make tea but realized again, that there was none. At that moment Beast Boy walked in the room with the shopping. She pounced. 

"Dude Raven get off me!" yelled Beast Boy, struggling under her hold.

"Where's my tea?"

"In the bag! In the bag! Just take it and don't hurt me!"

Raven grabbed the bag and rummaged wildly through it until she found the tea and returned to her calm normality. She than started to make her tea leaving Beast Boy to scuttle out of the room as fast as possible.

Raven put her tea on the stove and sat at the counter waiting for it to boil. She simply stared out the window at the bay, at Jump city. She was really starting to consider this vacation. She definitely needed to get away. Before she became clinically insane at least.

She jumped as a hand rested on her shoulder. If it was Robin she was going to- "Hello dear Raven. Long time no see ."

Her heart froze. No, it couldn't be…

* * *

**-insert dramatic music here-**

**Who could it be? **

**-shrug- I truly have no idea either, so it'll be a surprise to me too . I do have some ideas though. Muahahahaha.**


End file.
